Silent Christmas
by ViolentVirgo
Summary: Matt spends christmas doing good deeds.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the calendar for the fourth time on this day, it was already Christmas eve and I was spending it alone again. As i looked out of the large window in my living room I saw my snow covered porch and the sparkling white field. Lighting a cigarette I walked to the old sofa it used to be a beautiful shade of red but now it was a faded shade of pink. Not that i minded no one ever visited me nor did i ever bother to invite anyone over. Why would I i only have one friend anyway and he is long gone by now, i miss him.

We used to spend every second together , I remember the last christmas we spent together clearly. It was three years ago , we had no decorations and we had no tree. Not a stocking or candy cane in the entire house. The only thing close to a decoration we had up was the drawing of a wreath that was on the fridge. We never had much money but we always got each other gifts.

He was blonde and for once he wore a grin on his face! His present was perfectly wrapped with a red bow wrapped around it the wrapper he had gotten had cats on it. He knew i hated cats more than anything and he always wrapped my presents with cat wrapping paper to see me pout like a child. I looked down at my present, it was poorly wrapped the wrapping paper was wrinkled and slightly crumpled around the box. The wrapping paper was hard to describe i think it had been spongebob but I had used duct tape instead of normal tape.

Guilty we exchanged presents I couldn't help but stare at the gift for a bit , it felt slightly heavy. I looked up only to see the blonde waiting for me to open it. Hesitantly I gave in opening it up careful trying not to rip up the paper knowing it was an impossible task i ripped it open the box said it held a brand new Xbox 360! I knew he liked to play jokes on me so i cautiously opened the box there was no trick this time it did hold a new Xbox.

Guilt washed over me as i realized how much money i must have costed him, I knew we were having a tough time with money and i didn't think he would spend so much on me. I looked up seeing he had already opened the gift there was no disappointment on his face only a sad smiled. His dads hunting knife had broken days ago it was the only thing he had from his parents they died when he was young. All i did was take it and get it fixed it didn't cost much but I thought it would be nice. After staring at him i noticed something off about him, he was actually crying. I watched him set down the knife as i began to ask him what was wrong he threw his arms around me sobbing out thank you to many times for me to count.

After that he had to the next summer, i haven't celebrated christmas since. Oddly though a couple hours ago a little girl knocked on my door. The orphanage i used to live in was having trouble with christmas this year and was having a party today to gather presents for the children there they were taking donations of old toys or new ones. I sat and thought for hours before gathering a bunch of my old games and I went to the store and bought so new toys and clothes for the children. I spent a while wrapping each present trying to make them all look perfect for the children. After that i carried armfuls of the presents out to my new truck, well it wasn't exactly new I just bought it used. It wasn't the nicest truck it was silver and slightly banged up but I don't mind that its just like me ,its pretty to look at and kind of messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to the orphanage was long since it was in the middle of London I didnt really care though. I wanted those kids to have a nice christmas because i used to be in their place. I remeber the feeling so clearly sitting in groups when couples came along to adopt a kid hoping its you then after a long hour you were sent back to your room crushed because you weren't choosen to go away from the horrid place. Every day filled with disapointment that you were still there and an aching pain in your heart as you wondered why you weren't good enough to be taken home by a couple. That doesnt matter anymore because I'm to old now , im in my twenties and I can live on my own.

Finally I reached the driveway wearing a faint smile at the few good memories that took place here. How my friend and I used to sit under a tree and watch the younger kids play kick ball and rushing to them when they got hurt babying them each time we found the slightest reason to. Well I did the babying my friend on the other hand would pat their backs and act like a big brother telling them its just a scratch and they would be fine. I shook my head , now wasnt the time to reminise. I parked near the door and knocked knowing the party wasnt going to happen for hours.

A familiar face opened the door and I gave a goofy grin looking at his surprised face it was the man who ran the orphanage the only father figure i ever had it was easy to see he missed me even after all the trouble I had caused him. Silently i pointed to the truck full of presents telling him it was for the kids since I wouldnt have time to go to the party I had brought them early. Together we carried them in putting them in the garage so he could put them under the tree tonight. After a long chat I excused myself and got back in my truck one present remained on my passenger seat it was for an old friend i was going to visit.

I drove for what seemed like hours before i pulled up to a high security prison , the gaurd there checked my box all it held was strawberry jam and a single spoon. Then i held out a small tin box to him telling him it was a gift for him and the other gaurds. I visited often and i had made a deal with the prison. After the gates were open i drove in and parked getting out i walked up to more gaurds as inmates watched me the gaurds already knew why I was here and immidiently lead me to the wardens office. After a short chat with him I was lead back to my car where a prisoner was being put in. I didnt look at them because i knew exactly who it was. Thanking the gaurds i pulled out and drove to the gates again.

The drive back home was long and quite with the sound of occasional slurps coming from my company. Finally I pulled into my driveway and then into my garage closing the door behind me i got out and walked around my truck and opened the passenger door helping the male out. I took at long look at the other analyzing him. The other had shaggy black hair with blood red eyes he was just inches shorter than me and very pale i looked at the straight jacket that held him tightly for a moment before leading him inside. Once inside i slowly and carefully released him from his jacket. Watching him stretch and grin made me chuckle.

I told him that he was granted freedom and the only way to keep it was to live with me and abide by not only my rules but the laws of the fine country we resided in. After he threw his arms around me and almost squezzed the life from me he sat on my couch and awaited for me to tell him the rules. I told him after we celebrated the start of a new year I would tell him the rules he would now live by so the day the new year began so would the start of his new life. I took him to the kitchen where i cut his hair back down to its original short yet crazy style. After that he went into the living room while i cleaned up the cut hair.

When i came back i smiled he was passed out on the couch already so I carefully picked him up and carried him to the guest room that would become his room. My house had three rooms two i called guest rooms one i had claimed as my own. Laying him on the bed i pulled the sheets over him and leaned in giving his forehead a gentle kiss not knowing why I did that I left the room closing its door and set some presents on the floor of my living room . Looking out the window in my living room at the darkening sky i closed the curtains and headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to a loud squeal of joy that morning and got up feeling tired I walked out to the living room to find the raven haired male crouched over the gifts and childishly shouting that Santa had visited them and they got so many presents. With a weak smile i shook my head the other sill believed in Santa Claus I had no idea his mind was still so innocent. I watched him tear into the five gifts i got for him. It was nothing much just a new set of sheets and blankets for his bed all with a strawberry pattern and strawberry shaped pillows. I also got him a box with a couple cans of a strawberry shade of red paint and things to paint with so he could paint his room. The last two were just small jars of strawberry jam to a normal person it would be an odd gift but he seemed to love it.

The other five presents were addressed to me , tilting my head i took a close look at the hand writing. It was easy to tell that it was the handwriting of the man who helped raise me my father figure. The raven haired male told me that my presents were left in the back of my truck after seeing the confusion on my face. A sad smile spread across my face as i touched one of the gifts nervously picking the note from the box and I read it to myself. The words were simple and the message was clear.

"Dear Matt,

I recently was sent a box that was found it was for you , your parents left it for you but the box was lost. These items are from your parents and i hope you will like them.

Sincerly ,

Santa Claus"

After reading it i showed the note to my raven haired friend Beyond is the name i know him by. He grinned as if this was proof of the mythical man called Santas kindheart and urged me to open the gifts. First i chose a small box and slowly opened it , it held a silver locket in the shape of a heart opening it i saw it held a picture of me as a baby and my mother and father together. The next two boxes held family photos and pictures from my parents wedding along with a family tree. The fourth box held a old teddy bear and a handmade blanket for a baby. The fifth box held the most important object , his birth certificate and social security number.

Seeing these things caused me to cry and Beyond to crawl over and awkwardly pull me close petting my head. Soon he was crosslegged on the floor holding me in his lap and quitely nuzzling my cheek. It seemed to take hours for me to calm down and when I did Beyond picked me up and carried me to my room like I was a little kid . After setting me down he went and carried all the gifts into my room for me handing me the blanket and bear making me lay down with him and we took a long nap. Hours later i woke to the smell of something burning and in shock i jumped up.

I ran into the kitchen and saw beyond staring at burnt grilled cheese and for some reason i began to laugh at him shaking my head at his dumbfounded face. After I calmed down i threw away the burnt food and opened the doors and windows to let out the smoke. Once i looked up i saw him pouting at me so I offered to let him help me make some more food. That made him grin as he asked if we could eat Strawberry shortcake for supper with a laugh i told him we could. This was the beginning of a long lifetime if i even lived through it all without dying from my smoking habit.


End file.
